


No worries

by TheWildOmega



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Speech Disorders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-24 19:29:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7520302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWildOmega/pseuds/TheWildOmega
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I don't know if you are still talking requests but if you are could you do one where the reader had a Stutter/speech problem and Crowley finds out about this and fluff cause their shy about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No worries

Yet again you sat and listened while the boys talked with Crowley. You didn't say anything like usual, just at there quietly. "what do you think y/n?" Dean asked making you stiffen up and fiddle with your hands. Looking up your eyes went to Crowley for a second before looking back to Dean and Sam. Putting on a small smile you noddedbefore looking back at your lap.

Crowley furrowed his brows at the women in the room. He had met the female hunter over a year ago and had only heard her talk a handful of times. The king of hell secretly wondered if he had somehow offended her. Never in his life had he cared if he offended another but she was different. She was so quiet and innocent acting. Getting an idea in his head he smirked. "well boys got to run, ta ta." and with that the demon was gone.

As soon as Crowley was gone you felt yourself relax some. "are you hungry y/n?" sam asked. Hoping off the desk you smiled at him,  "I cou..could ea..t..t." you stuttered out. Smiling you and the boys got in baby and left to go eat. 

Later that night you were just getting out of the shower when you heard a noise in your room. Quickly throwing on your large night shirtyou opened the bathroom door. "Dean...s.. Sam? Is.. Th..that... Y.. " you instantly stopped talking when you met the king of hell's eyes. "so she can speak. Just apparently not to me..." being so nervous you didn't even register the sadness in his voice. "c... Crowley what are y..you d.. Doing here?" you asked him looking at the floor when you're stuttering forced it's way out. 

Having your eyes in the floor you did not see the look on his face. "y/n luv I'm not going to hurt you. You don't have to be afraid of me." he told you making you hold back tears of embarrassment. "I'm not..t afraid of..f you." knotting his brows he scoffed. "darling your stuttering that shows your afraid of... " not being able to hold back your tears anymore you looked at him. "I'm not..t afraid. I hav..vve a speech dis...disorder." having put your imperfections out there you look back down at the floor.

Crowley just stood there for a moment. He felt like such an ass. Never had he considered you may have had a reason for not taking. "y/n I'm so sorry. I should not have implied.." "it's f..fine..." you went to tell him whipping your eyes only to have him stop you. "did...d you need..d something?" you asked still too shy to look at the man of your dreams. 

Crowley watched as the woman he for a while now thought Hated him now only looked sad. Biting his lower lip he walked over to stand in front of you. Lifting your chin with his thumb he gave you a sincere smile. "I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with me tomorrow night?" hearing this you didn't believe you're ears. "what?" still smiling he asked again "dinner? Tomorrow?" 

Frowning you looked at him "that's n...not funny crowley... "his smile instantly fell "it wasn't a jest luv." shaking your head a little you knotted your brows. "you d..don't want to go out..t with me Crowley." "and why is that luv?" feeling the tears come back you tried to look away. "we wouldn't...t be able t..to have a real c...conversat..tion." crowley chuckled at this. "And what are we doing right now luv.  Don't ever presume to think I wouldn't want to have a relationship with you because of something as little as a speech impediment. We can talk just fine." feeling more hour than you had ever felt in a while you smiled at him with this time happy tears in your eyes. "now what time should I pick you up?"

 


End file.
